


Friendship is as Hard to Regain as Trust

by Koolwolfpup



Series: Eddsworld shorts [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Edd is kinda done with Tord's shit, Especially the end, I live for these dorks tbh, I love these dorks, It honestly makes me laugh, K I'm done, M/M, Matt just wants everyone to be pals, Oneshot, This is really short •n•'', This was written for fun, as the other story suggests, but is still part of the series~~~, eyebrow wiggle, he wants to be more than pals with Tord, i guess, look at these dorks, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolwolfpup/pseuds/Koolwolfpup
Summary: This is right after Second Chances. It's basically Edd's reaction to Tord's return. It's a bit angsty but honestly I just find it funny... This isn't a summary but oh well... lol I wrote this for fun tbh





	

Edd hears Matt close the door after talking with someone. They didn't sound like Tom, but they sounded familiar, so he wonders who it was, washing and drying his hands in the bathroom. When he opens the door to leave, he spots Matt in the kitchen getting out cups. Tears stain his face, but his mood seems to have done a one eighty for he is chipper as he pulls two cups from the cupboard.

"So what would you like to drink?" The ginger asks. Edd frowns, is Matt asking him that? Suddenly he hears the voice again and he instantly knows who it is.

"Water is fine Matt." Tord mutters in a gentle tone. Edd whips his head around, his eyes darting to Matt's living room. The Norwegian is sitting in a rather uncomfortable position on the sofa, his eye locked on Matt.

"T-Tord?!" Edd almost whispers, but it is enough to startle the red head and the Norwegian. Tord's eye widens and he straightens up, becoming stock still like a deer in the headlights. Matt frowns and puts down the glasses, turning to Edd.

"Edd, I uh... I honestly forgot you were here.." Matt rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Tord's alive... yes..."

Edd tromps over to Tord, squaring up, causing the Norwegian to shrink back defensively. He hears Matt clambering from the kitchen behind him, Obviously worried about violence. He just glares at Tord.

"One! I thought you were dead. Two! Why in the world would you come back after all you did?! It's a good thing Tom isn't back yet. I don't think I could protect you from him." Edd's tone is uncharacteristically threatening as he stares at his ex-friend. 

Tord frowns, looking away.

"I.... I knew when I came here that you'd be angry-" He is cut off by Edd.

"Oh I'm more then angry Tord, you left for years, then randomly asked to move back in! I was surprised, but happy, you were one of my best friends after all. But then, the first thing you did was mess with Tom to the point of making him leave! Yeah, I noticed that! I acted like I didn't because I was trying to welcome you back in. I thought maybe you were unintentionally doing it and that you'd apologize later, but, you didn't. Then, you punched Matt in the face, destroyed our house, said our friendship was a lie, killed one of our neighbors, and tried to KILL TOM!!! So yeah, I'm more than fucking angry Tord." Edd can feel tears prick in his eyes and he huffs, rubbing them away with his sleeve. He then glowers at Tord in a mixture of betrayal and rage. The Norwegian remains silent, frowning guiltily.

"But Edd, he's.... he's sorry for all that, he came asking for our forgiveness." Matt gently lays a hand on Edd's shoulder.

"And you trust him?!" Edd turns, eyeing Matt with intense confusion, he then turns back to Tord, "You can't just come and destroy our lives and leave then return and expect forgiveness! Do you think we'll trust you again after all that?! We aren't stupid Tord! If you came here for anything, just get it and leave. I can't deal with your shit a second time." 

"Edd, I only came to apologize.... I am a terrible person, a horrible friend, and a huge fuck-up. I let my want to take over the world, corrupt me to not caring about you guys anymore.... I am truly sorry, I know I have no way of making it up to you, or Matt, or Tom so I'll leave if you want me to-" Tord looks at Edd, his eye shining with guilt, Matt cuts him off.

"NO!" Matt practically screams, stopping when both Edd and Tord look at him in surprise. He quiets down a little and looks between the two, "No, Tord, I don't want you to leave. I thought you were dead. I thought you died right after I remembered you and I... ugh.... anyways, you messed up, but we all do, I mean who doesn't try to take over the world, therefore messing up their friends lives, once or twice?"

"Uhm most.... people?" Edd looks at Matt confusedly, "I... well, Tom and I haven't."

"I've done it twice, I mean seriously, one you can't even remember because of time paradoxes. But yeah, if you and Tom can forgive me for leading a zombie army to kill you, you can forgive Tord." Matt smiles awkwardly at Edd.

"I remember that actually," Tord laughs nervously, smiling sheepishly.

"I..." Edd huffs a sigh, "Alright I'll try, but if you do anything to hurt any of us, I will personally chase you away."

"Thank you Edd..." The Norwegian sighs softly, relieved.

"Yay! Forgiveness!" Matt draws both into a bear hug, causing them to grunt and wheeze in surprise. He then looks at Tord, "Annnd you can stay with me while you get a flat here!" The ginger smiles brightly.

"R-Really?" Tord blinks in surprise, his arms subconciously snaking around Matt to hug him in return. It's a bit more than a friendly hug, like when he came back before.

"Of course!" Matt literally vibrates with excitement.

Edd pulls away, awkwardly letting the two hug it out gayly. 

"So uh, what about Tom-" The brunette is cut off by the sound of the door opening and bags dropping to the floor.

"What the actual fuck." Tom is standing in the doorway, dumbfounded.

Tord smiles awkwardly at Tom, his arms still wrapped around Matt.

"Oh uhm.... hello Tom....h-heh." The Norwegian chuckles, nervous, smiling weakly.

"GUYS WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tom bellows furiously, "Why is HE here?! How?! I thought he was dead!"

"He came to apologize...." Matt hugs Tord closer, protectively.

"Just, calm down Tom, we've already talked to him about everything." Edd approaches his friend cautiously, like a lion tamer to a lion. 

"I will NOT calm down!" Tom stomps, "HE DESTROYED OUR HOUSE AND TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Matt sighs, here they go again.


End file.
